


Однажды утром

by lumosik



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Missing Scene, Multi, Romance, Starfleet Academy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Из-под одеяла торчала светловолосая макушка
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 9





	Однажды утром

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды WTF McKirk 2017

Маккой сладко потянулся и перевернулся на другой бок. Кажется, он впервые за этот семестр, наполненный многочисленными сменами и сложными занятиями, нормально выспался. А может, все дело было в сексе.

Поймав эту мысль, Маккой подскочил на кровати и огляделся. Да, так и есть. Из-под одеяла торчала светловолосая макушка, а рука шарила по пустым простыням. Со вздохом Маккой снова упал на постель, прежде осторожно отодвинув руку Кирка.

— Я есть хочу, — констатировал Джим, чье заспанное, но довольное лицо высунулось из кокона одеяла.  
— И тебе доброе утро, парень, — Маккой не удержался и потрепал Джима по волосам.  
— К твоему сведению, чем лучше у меня был секс, тем сильнее я хочу есть, — ухмыльнулся Кирк и придвинулся к Маккою. — А сейчас я зверски голоден.  
— Вынужден тебя огорчить, в моем холодильнике уже три дня как нет ничего съедобного. По крайней мере, из списка того, что тебе правда можно, — Маккой решил пока игнорировать комплимент. Если это был комплимент, конечно.  
— А я тоже не ем дома, — пожал плечами Джим. — Обычно хожу в закусочную, которая в квартале от кампуса.  
— Нашел место, — фыркнул Маккой.  
— И я еще ни разу не водил туда девушек, — продолжил как ни в чем не бывало Джим. — А тебя поведу.  
— Я же не твоя девушка, — Маккой почувствовал знакомый укол ревности.  
— Нет, ты мой Боунс, — растягивая слова, пропел Джим и, смеясь, перевернулся на спину. — Ты можешь поверить?  
— Что мы переспали, Джим? Даже в самом страшном сне такое привидиться не могло, — Маккой улыбнулся, пока Кирк не видел. Он почти поверил в счастье.  
— Не льсти себе, — Джим рассмеялся и стал выбираться из постели. — Мне жутко нужен омлет с беконом. А тебе, так и быть, возьмем кофе, чтобы меньше ворчал.  
— Ты хоть не забыл про сегодняшний тест Кобаяши Мару?  
— Так мы быстро! Тем более, перед важным днем нужно хорошо подкрепиться, верно, доктор? — Джим улыбнулся и слегка толкнул Маккоя в плечо, а затем, немного подумав, добавил. — И яблоко еще надо захватить.


End file.
